


Nomen Omen: L'importanza di chiamarsi Loki

by roby_lia



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Dogma (1999), Runemarks Series - Joanne Harris, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, cross-over
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella sua caduta Loki incontra Loki e Loki. E Loki. E Loki.<br/>Una discussione su tutto e su niente, attorno ad un fuoco incantato, in un posto che non esiste finché non lo si trova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nomen Omen: L'importanza di chiamarsi Loki

**Author's Note:**

> **Avvertimento 1:** ~~dare sempre retta a Buck! (scusate, è l’abitudine)~~ Crossover con Supernatural, American Gods di Neil Gaiman, Dogma e la serie di Runemarks di Joanne Harris. Se non li conoscete tutti non dovrebbe essere un problema, ma lo è se non volete farvi spoiler. Io vi ho avvertiti.  
>  **Avvertimento 2:** Linguaggio a volte scurrile, con un sacco di parolacce e insulti gratuiti verso l’universo intero perché sì. Ma niente di esagerato rispetto Supernatural, Dogma o American Gods. Inoltre si parlerà vagamente anche di quel delicato argomento che è Dio, per non parlare di omicidi vari ed eventuali, relazioni slash tutte fanon purtroppo, uomini incinti e Dèi. Ma tanto lo sapete, solo gli Dèi sono veri e Dio deve avere un gran senso dell’umorismo (avete visto gli ornitorinchi, no?)  
>  **Avvertimento 3:** Oltre alle opere principali ci saranno gran numero di citazioni anche di altri libri/film/serie tv più o meno segnate (un premio a chi indovina quelle che non ho segnato) (e ho già iniziato fin dal titolo e dagli avvertimenti, ops O.O)  
>  **Avvertimento 4** : storia ideata ben prima dell’uscita di The Avengers, quindi il carattere di Loki sarà più simile a quello del film Thor per ovvi motivi. Se avete un’adorazione cieca per lui bhe ecco… _~~(You know nothing Jon Snow!)~~_ preparatevi ad aprire gli occhi _~~(Fuggite sciocchi!!)~~_  
>   
> 

  
  
**_Nomen Omen: L’importanza di chiamarsi Loki_**  
   
Loki cadde e cadde.  
Poi, come tutte le cose, anche la sua caduta trovò una fine.  
   
   
“ _La nave, come per miracolo, aveva trovato porto, e a guidarla, null’altro che la mano di un morto[ **[1]**](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftn1)_ … dannazione che palle di libro!”  
“Sei tu che non sai apprezzare la letteratura”  
“Tutti sanno apprezzare la letteratura, ma è più importante sapere quando essa non merita il tuo apprezzamento”  
“Ma davvero? E quando sarebbe l’ultima volta che un libro è stato degno del tuo apprezzamento allora?”  
“Semplice, è stato-“  
“Un libro senza figure, ovviamente”  
“Oh, allora-“  
“I giornaletti porno non contano solo perché sono _libri_ di _figure_ ”  
“… ho dei gusti difficili io, non posso farci niente”  
“Continua a ripetertelo, magari riesci a convincerti”  
“Semplicemente non vedo il senso di leggere un libro quando puoi letteralmente far prendere vita al libro, se non addirittura migliorarlo come più ti piace. Ho una bravura eccelsa in ciò, ergo non manifestarla sarebbe uno spreco, oltre che una perdita, per il mondo intero”  
“Ma fammi un favore, la verità è che-”  
Dire che Loki aveva un’emicrania era riduttivo. Probabilmente è la conseguenza minore di cui dovrebbe preoccuparsi uno che è appena precipitato nello spazio, anzi probabilmente chiunque altro nelle sue condizioni avrebbe gioito visto che difficilmente i morti hanno mal di testa, ma fatto sta che chiunque-altro in quel momento non era lui, lui era lui, e svegliarsi vicino a due idioti che non la smettevano di blaterare non aiutava né la sua emicrania né il suo umore già piuttosto funebre _(chiunque-altro sarebbe stato d’umore di certo migliore per essere sopravvissuto ad un volo nel vuoto spaziale con solo un po’ di mal di testa, ma questo chiunque-al- … insomma, ormai avete capito_ ).  
Con un grugnito che sarebbe stato l’invidia di ogni zombie appena risorto _(ma provate voi a precipitare nello spazio infinito, poi vediamo in che condizioni sono i vostri polmoni)_ , Loki riuscì a mettersi seduto e finalmente poté vedere faccia a faccia i due interlocutori _(dal faccia a scarpe che aveva avuto prima non era stato esattamente entusiasta. Avevano un aspetto terribilmente…midgardiano. E le numerose bottiglie di birra, per non parlare delle carte di merendine varie e caramelle, sembravano sottolineare la cosa)._  
“Ah ma allora è vivo!”  
“Io l’avevo detto, sei tu che insistevi sull’usarlo come legna per il fuoco”  
“Il fuoco è sempre uno degli effetti scenici migliori, non si possono fare Profondi Discorsi o Intriganti Litigi senza un fuoco degno di questo nome. E sai anche tu quant’è difficile trovare qualcosa da bruciare in questo posto”  
“È fuoco incantato, lo sosteniamo con la nostra stessa volontà”  
“Sì ma un fuoco senza legna non è altrettanti intrigante da vedere né crea la giusta atmosfera”  
“…veramente stiamo bruciando lattine di birra vuote”  
“È il concetto che c’è qualcosa che sta bruciando la cosa importante, ma devo spiegarti proprio tutto?”  
“Scusa tanto se non ho mai fatto la prima donna in un film”  
“Io non faccio la prima donna nei film. Sono piuttosto il primo uomo. Nonché unico, di solito”  
“Smettila di parlare dei tuoi porno, ho come l’impressione che finiresti per traumatizzare il moccioso”  
I suoi due… ospiti non avrebbero potuto essere più diversi. Il primo, seduto su una sgangherata poltrona dall’altra parte del famigerato fuoco che scoppiettava allegro _(nonostante qualche inquietante fiammata colorata non troppo adatta ad un fuoco esattamente normale)_ , aveva i capelli di un biondo scuro pettinati all’indietro, con due occhi color caramello dorato.  
L’altro, più comodamente disteso su uno sdraio mal ridotto aveva i capelli cortissimi, che mettevano più in risalto le linee del cranio che il loro colore stesso, un vago rosso carota. Lo sguardo ombroso sprigionava scintille. Letteralmente.  Per non parlare poi della bocca sfregiata da un reticolo di profonde cicatrici, che gl’incorniciava la faccia con un continuo sogghigno.  
Ma nonostante tutto avevano una somiglianza alla lontana, quell’aria irritante, con una nota di saccenza, il sarcasmo pungente in sottofondo e la mente contorta che illuminava gli occhi.  
O almeno, tutto questo Loki l’avrebbe notato se li avesse degnato un po’ più di un’occhiataccia prima d’iniziare a guardarsi attorno.  
Certo è che, se non avesse già avuto mal di testa dopo un volo nell’universo, se quel mal di testa non fosse peggiorato anche solo avvertendo la presenza dell’irritante duo, il paesaggio intorno a loro avrebbe fatto venire un emicrania anche alla persona più sana dei Nove Regni.  
Ad una prima occhiata forse non si sarebbe notato niente di strano, per quanto poco strano possa sembrare un paesaggio pseudo collinare coperto d’erba di un bianco sabbia, con qualche albero e cespuglio qua e là. Era quella specie di nebbia bassa e densa che ricopriva il tutto che dava all’ambiente un aspetto ancora più spettrale e lo rendeva decisamente inquietante. Per non parlare poi delle increspature che apparivano dal nulla e scomparivano come se niente fosse. Il cielo nonostante avesse un colore plumbeo, era attraversato da miriadi di stelle lontane, ma non si vedevano soli ad illuminare lo spazio. La monotonia era interrotta ogni tanto da macchie di colore di oggetti di tutte le forme e dimensioni _(e probabilmente anche da tutti i Regni)_ che sembravano messi a caso, come se fossero capitati lì senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
A prima vista comunque, per quanto insolito, il paesaggio non sembrava avere nulla di particolarmente strano per un viaggiatore dei Mondi com’era lui, ma appena l’occhio cercava di mettere a fuoco un dettaglio subito questo cambiava liberandosi dallo strato di nebbia per assumere improvvisamente un aspetto più concreto, come se cercasse di sbrigarsi ad esistere, ad essere vero, mentre tutto ciò che s’intravedeva con la coda dell’occhio improvvisamente perdeva la messa a fuoco, e si poteva quasi sentire il sospiro di sollievo del paesaggio per aver superato il test d’esistenza.  
Loki sentì l’improvvisa necessità di vomitare, mentre chiudeva gli occhi respingendo un capogiro.  
“Buona idea, ci vuole tempo per abituarsi a non-vedere”  
“Già, ed evita di vomitare per favore. Non puoi immaginare quanto sia difficile togliere l’odore dalla materia ancestrale”  
“Credevo fossimo d’accordo nel chiamarla non-materia!” protestò il biondo, tirando con fare offeso il libro che aveva in mano all’altro, che lo afferrò con non curanza  
“Non-vedere la non-materia? Avanti, possiamo fare di meglio di questo”  
L’altro fece un verso poco convinto, ma scartò un lecca-lecca tirato fuori dal giaccone verde che indossava e si mise a fissare il non-cielo “Che ne dici di pre-materia?”  
“Ora sì che s’inizia a ragionare. La semantica, ragazzo- approvò il rosso facendo un cenno verso Loki prima di aprire il libro- la semantica è tutto. Si sono costruiti imperi e distrutti universi, attraverso la semantica”  
“Per non parlare degli universi salvati attraverso la semantica[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftn2)” rincarò la dose l’altro.  
“Quello è stato un vero e proprio tocco di stile, non c’è che dire. Quei due se la sono cavata davvero molto bene”  
Per qualche istante calò il silenzio, interrotto solo dal continuo giocherellare di uno con la caramella che aveva in bocca, dalle pagine del libro voltate dall’altro e probabilmente dal continuo sbattere delle palpebre di Loki, visto che quello sembrava proprio il posto dove certi rumori risuonano innaturalmente forti.  
Alla fine l’uomo sulla poltrona si stiracchiò rumorosamente “Tieni, fatti una birra, magari così ti schiarisci le idee e la smetti di fissarci come uno struzzo” disse lanciandogli una lattina.  
“Prima di farlo ubriacare almeno sfamalo. È talmente affamato che il suo stomaco ha evocato la nostra futura cena” intervenne il rosso, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul cielo, dove un puntolino nero si stava facendo sempre più grande ad una velocità preoccupante.  
“Ragazzo se hai fame non serve complicarsi la vita con la caccia, basta che desideri una pizza e quella appare a tempo debito. Ora chi è che si mette a dare la caccia a quel fagiano?”  
Si dice che le prime impressioni siano le più importanti. E se lo sono le prime impressioni figurarsi quanto sono importanti le prime parole.  
“Io non ho fame” disse Loki.  
“Ah no?” i due smisero di fissare il cielo per scambiarsi uno sguardo.  
Il rumore delle loro palpebre che sbattevano risuonò distintamente, prime di essere sovrastato da un molto poco elegante elenco assai accurato di imprecazioni ed insulti.  
L’esperto d’imprecazioni in questione stava correndo giù da una collina vicina, dritto verso di loro, mentre il fagiano gigante gli si avvicinava sempre di più.  
Solo che suddetto fagiano gigante non era esattamente un fagiano gigante, ma più che altro un tizio biondo, con un lunga giacca nera e un paio di ali candide che gli spuntavano dalla schiena. Nulla di strano insomma che fosse stato scambiato per un fagiano, ecco.  
Proprio mente il ragazzo alato stava finalmente per catturare la sua preda, questa si accorse della loro presenza _(su cui, per inciso, stava per schiantarsi)_ e con un sonoro “Che cazzo!” si fermò di colpo, buttandosi all’indietro per evitare le grinfie del biondo ( _che in verità aveva delle mani assolutamente normali, ma la semantica vuole sempre la sua parte, ormai dovreste saperlo)_.  
Il biondino riacquistò di colpo quota _(più per evitare di far davvero la fine del fagiano nel fuoco che per evitare i tre seduti attorno a suddetto fuoco)_ per poi posarsi elegantemente a terra con le ali ancora distese.  
Il rosso decise che la cosa era abbastanza degna della sua presenza perché si mettesse a sedere in modo umano “Quello è…”  
“Un angelo” confermò l’altro, prima di scartare un'altra caramella e portarsela alla bocca, giusto per essere sicuro che tutto quello non fosse una visione dovuta ad un semplice calo di zuccheri.  
L’angelo interessato si girò lentamente verso di loro, rivelando un viso più giovane di quel che ci si sarebbe aspettato e un bel paio di occhi chiari.  
“Io non sono _un_ angelo, io sono Loki, l’angelo della Morte dell’unico e vero Dio”  
Un tremendamente sincronizzato “Oh cazzo” si levò unanime dai tre attorno al fuoco.  
“È esattamente ciò che ho detto anch’io” ribatté allegra l’ex preda angelica, avvicinandosi al gruppo mentre si spolverava dei vestiti che dovevano aver visto dei giorni davvero, ma proprio davvero brutti _(era un buco di freccia quello sulla spalla?)._  
Detta preda si rivelò avere una spettinata massa di capelli rossi, più o meno _(più meno che più, in verità)_ raccolti in una coda, che probabilmente non aveva mai visto nemmeno l’ombra di un pettine da quando era nato, due brillanti occhi verdi che occupavano un viso affilato, ed un intramontabile sorriso storto a causa di sottili cicatrici che gli attraversavano la bocca.  
L’angelo li fissò tutti, corrugando la fronte “Vi manda nostro Padre? Perché Bartleby ha sempre detto che eravamo soli qui, che questo posto dev’essere stato creato solo per noi. Possiamo tornare a casa?”  
L’uomo si alzò lentamente dalla poltrona, studiando l’angelo “Quando dici vostro Padre, per caso intendi…”  
“Dio. So che sarebbe più giusto chiamarla Madre, ma sai com’è, tanti figli, il tentativo di mantenere un po’ d’ordine credendo che nei panni di un uomo sarebbe stato più facile…” il biondo Loki fece spallucce, mentre l’altro annuiva comprensivo.  
“So fin troppo bene cosa intendi, noi il nostro di Padre ce lo siamo persi-“  
Prima che il discorso degenerasse su Padri perduti e Padri ritrovati di cui ne aveva avuto fin troppo per i capelli in quegli ultimi giorni, Loki decise d’intervenire “Tu non puoi essere Loki! Io sono Loki” protestò con vemenza.  
Il biondo si girò verso di lui, fissandolo con la fronte corrugata “… ma tu eri in quel film che abbiamo visto ieri sera io e Bartleby! Sei quel tizio che prima ha tentato di uccidere suo fratello e poi si è buttato dal ponte!”  
 _(“Hanno la tv? Perché loro hanno la tv e noi no?”_  
 _“Perché a sentire te, vedere ciò che accade negli altri universi attraverso il fuoco è molto più divertente e crea più atmosfera”_  
 _“… sì, in effetti ho ragione”)_  
“Thor non è mio fratello!”  
“Tu e quell’altro bellimbusto biondo vi credevate dèi! Idolatria! C’è un solo Dio, e voi dovete morire per esservi macchiati di tale peccato!”  
Un silenzio innaturale ed imbarazzante calò sul gruppo.  
“… una volta avrebbe fatto molta più scena, ci sarebbero stati fulmini e saette e avrei avuto la mia spada di fuoco. Ma quando mi sono licenziato Dio me l’ha requisita”  
“Oh, questo spiega tutto. Sarebbe stato un discorso magnifico in quel caso- lo consolò l’altro biondo- gomma?” offrì poi, tirando fuori un pacchetto dalle sue infinite tasche.  
“Sì grazie! Ho giusto finito la mia scorta- disse tutto allegro il ragazzo, iniziando a masticarne una- allora, anche voi siete morti?”  
“Mi state dicendo che sono morto? _Di nuovo?_ Sto diventando troppo prevedibile per i miei standard” borbottò l’altro nuovo arrivato, lasciandosi cadere in una delle sedie vuote attorno al fuoco con fare irritato.  
“Morti è proprio una brutta parola. Meglio dire diversamente morti, a parer mio” propose il dispensatore universale di caramelle, facendo cenno all’angelo di sedersi liberamente mentre lui tornava ad occupare la sua poltrona.  
“Alternativamente vivi è ancora meglio secondo me” propose l’altro passandosi una mano tra i cortissimi capelli rossi.  
“Uh questa mi piace di più in effetti”  
“Il potere della semantica. Birra?” propose poi, offrendo le bottiglie.  
“Questo sì che è parlare” si esaltò l’altro rosso, accettando con entusiasmo l’offerta, mentre i due omonimi rifiutavano la loro _(il biondo con più riluttanza rispetto all’altro, borbottando un “Le ultime due volte che mi sono ubriacato non è mai andata a finire bene”)._  
“No, siamo morti-morti. È stato Bartleby stesso ad uccidermi!”  
“Lo stesso Bartleby che è qui con te?”  
“Sì, ha un po’ sbroccato dopo millenni nel Wisconsin. Dio l’ha ucciso dopo di me, ma visto che eravamo entrambi umani e non potevamo rientrare in Paradiso o l’esistenza avrebbe cessato di esistere, ci ha mandato qui”  
“...Quindi sei bloccato qui con il tuo peggior nemico? Che divertimento”  
“Bartleby non è mio nemico. Bartleby è il mio ragazzo”  
Gli altri tre che si stavano tranquillamente gustando una birra iniziarono a tossire di colpo.  
“Certo che ti piacciono le storie complicate, biondo”  
“Bhe dopo che passi tutta l’eternità insieme anche una cosa come un omicidio diventa poco rilevante. E poi finalmente Dio ci ha sessualmente dotati quindi possiamo anche scopare adesso” aggiunse tutto allegro.  
Altra povera e innocente birra fu sprecata a forza di tosse e singhiozzi di risate.  
Ma dei tre, l’altro biondo sembrava improvvisamente traumatizzato “No aspetta, mi stai dicendo che voi prima non potevate…”  
“Non era anatomicamente possibile. Ci aveva creati come dei bambolotti”  
L’altro lo fissò per qualche istante prima di rabbrividire, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia e sentendo l’impulso di proteggere la sua di … dotazione anatomica “Dev’essere stata una vita molto triste, senza offesa. Molto molto triste”  
“Almeno potevo uccidere comunque tutti quei peccatori. Qua invece non c’è neanche un’arma. Come si può vivere senza una pistola in tasca? Insomma non chiedo indietro la mia spada infuocata, ma almeno una pistola! Mi sarei accontentato anche di un misero calibro 45”  
“Vedila così ragazzo, ora non ti serve perché non devi più compensare” lo rincuorò il rosso, dandogli una pacca sulle spalle.  
Loki ( _l’unico e vero Loki, ci tiene a precisare_ ) aveva una vena che pulsava minacciosamente in fronte. Prima tutto quel casino a casa, con quell’idiota di Thor che non voleva stare morto, poi il viaggio inaspettato attraverso l’universo, per finire in compagnia di quei fenomeni da baraccone, che parlavano di cose futili e di cui uno addirittura osava spacciarsi per lui!  
Quindi sentì l’impellente necessità di rendere consapevoli anche gli altri di queste sue pretese  
“La volete smettere di parlare di argomenti così inutili? Tu sei solo un impostore, sono solo io Loki, dio degli inganni e legittimo re di Asgard!”  
Un silenzio ancora più imbarazzato dei precedenti cadde sul gruppo ( _un po’ per il suo tono isterico, un po’ per il suo aspetto da psicopatico, fate voi_ ).  
“Calma i bollenti spiriti pivello- gli occhi caramello dell’uomo scintillavano pericolosamente attraverso il fuoco- anche io mi chiamo Loki. Sono il Trickster” rivelò con un ghigno divertito.  
“Low Key Lyesmith- annuì il rosso al suo fianco prendendo un lungo sorso di birra- Loki, il Fabbro di menzogne”  
“Quale importanza ha un nome? Chiamatemi Viaggiatore dei Cieli, se vi va, oppure Fuoco indomabile, o Bocca Storta, o Occhio di Falco, o Stella del Cane. Chiamatemi Volatile, Astuto, Burlone o Capitano, se volete. Chiamatemi Tokk, Logi o Lucky[[3]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftn3). Però sì, normalmente mi chiamano Loki- disse in fine l’ultimo arrivato, fissando intensamente il fuoco. Poi rialzò lo sguardo, gli occhi verdi che brillavano- non è che c’è un’altra birra?”  
Il silenziò tornò a calare, a parte per il rumore del passaggio di alcolici.  
“Quindi in pratica siamo…”  
Il Trickster scrollò le spalle all’implicita domanda dell’angelo “Diverse versioni della stessa persona, sì”  
“Ma questo com’è possibile?”  
“ _Da qualche parte tutte le favole sono reali e tutti i sogni si avverano_. Questo ne è il risultato”  
“Carina questa, da chi l’hai rubata?”  
“Terry Pratchett[[4]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftn4). E io non rubo, io cito con consapevolezza”  
Evitando quello che sarebbe stato l’inizio di una litigata epica tra Trikster e Fabbro, Loki intervenne “Voi non potete essere me!”  
“E per fortuna direi. Sono molto più soddisfatto di me stesso che di te. Sei nato con quei “capelli” o è il risultato di un impeto d’affetto dimostrato da una mucca?” domandò Lucky, passandosi con orgoglio una mano tra i rossi capelli spettinati.  
“È più corretto dire che tu sei noi, o almeno di noi tre. L’angelo della Morte non ho idea da dove venga fuori, sinceramente. Senza offesa Junior - Low Key scrocchiò le dita, prima di sistemarsi meglio sul suo sdraio- O meglio, una versione mal riuscita e molto deludente di noi. Non è nulla di personale, solo che noi siamo meglio”  
Loki stava per ribattere offeso ( _molto offeso è un eufemismo del grado di offesità che stava provando in quel momento)_ ma il Trickster scoppiò a ridere talmente tanto che aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi “Ok, ok, lo ammetto, io non sono Loki. Sono l’arcangelo Gabriel”  
Il biondo si guardò attorno, aspettandosi che qualcun altro rivelasse la sua vera identità. Cosa che non successe.  
“L’arcangelo Gabriel che conoscevo io andava in giro in gonnella. Tutti gli arcangeli andavano in giro in gonnella, in verità” disse l’ex angelo della Morte.  
“Non era una gonnella, era una tunica! E si dia il caso che all’epoca nessuno aveva i pantaloni- si difese prontamente Gabriel, come se sapesse esattamente di cosa l’altro stesse parlando e che avesse dovuto affrontare quello stesso argomento più e più volte- …. Poi per fortuna si sono evoluti, e ho potuto smetterla di portare in giro i messaggi del Padre con quelle vesti oscene. Erano di una scomodità assurda, ci voleva una laurea per indossarli senza che cadessero ogni cinque minuti. E non esaltavano per niente la mia somma bellezza” per sottolineare il tutto si mise in bocca un’ennesima caramella e s’imbronciò  
“Diamine, vuoi vedere che ho anche sbagliato circolo di supporto?”  
Low Key fece spallucce “Puoi considerati un membro ad honorem. Senza dubbio ti meriti molto di più tu la carica di Loki di quel saputello irascibile lì” facendo un cenno verso Loki. Il Loki moro, cioè.  
“Oh bhe questo è vero. Io porto con dignità il titolo di lingua d’argento. Non mi faccio zittire dal primo idiota di guardia ad un ponte arcobaleno” riconobbe, mentre le sue labbra tornavano leggermente ad arricciarsi nel suo solito sogghigno.  
L’interessato si sentì punto sul vivo “Come fate a saperlo?”  
“Svegliati fuori ragazzo! Spiamo i Mondi attraverso il fuoco. Uno dei vantaggi di essere in un non-luogo”  
“Io e Bartleby invece abbiamo la tv. E una casa. Con un letto, così possiamo sco-“  
“Abbiamo capito angioletto, non traumatizzare il nostro omonimo bamboccione”  
Nel frattempo Lucky aveva preso a fissare il moro allarmato “Idiota a guardia di un ponte arcobaleno? ...Heimdall per caso? ... Ti sei fatto zittire da _Heimdall_?! Ma come si fa ad essere così stupidi da farsi zittire da Heimdall? Insomma, è _Heimdall!_ Sono rovinato. La mia reputazione è rovinata! Se si viene a sapere me lo rinfacceranno per l’eternità” il rosso nascose il viso tra le mani, traumatizzato.  
“Disonore. Disonore su di te. Disonore sulla tua mucca” proclamò seriamente l’angelo Loki.  
“…”  
“…”  
“… non era esattamente ciò che avevo in mente ma sì, direi che rispecchia appieno il concetto” approvò Lucky.  
“Mulan, dico bene Junior? Ben fatto, davvero ben fatto” e come premio Gabriel schioccò le dita, facendo apparire un’altra scatola di chewing-gum solo per lui.  
“Oh grazie. Sapete com’è, erano anni che volevo usare questa battuta, ma con Bartleby non ce n’è mai l’occasione”  
“Almeno tu l’hai colta l’occasione. Questo! Questo è un degno spirito di Loki! - s’infervorò Low Key, sottolineando il tutto con un plateale gesto di mano- Non chi si fa zittire da Heimdall. Per non parlare di certe botti ambulanti, capito pivello?”  
Non serve dire che a Loki l’appellativo pivello non piacque particolarmente, e questo diede inizio a tutta un’altra arringa sulla sua esperienza e sul suo essere re di ben due regni, se solo l’avesse voluto, e che un re non può essere insultato così come se niente fosse.  
“…”  
“…”  
“… un re che si fa zittire dal primo idiota a guardia di un ponte? Complimenti per l’ottimo lavoro vostra altezza” le parole di Lucky, unite ad una finta riverenza, fecero alzare i boccali degli altri con approvazione _(no, non hanno fatto comparire i boccali dal nulla, ma la semantica, ricordatevela)_  
Tranne Loki ovviamente, che sembrava più sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi _(sì, un’altra. Sì, lo so che se continua così gli verrà un colpo, ma che ci posso fare io. Il ragazzo deve imparare a prendere la vita con più filosofia, non vi pare?)_  
“E cosa diamine avrei dovuto rispondergli, sentiamo?!”  
“Fatti i cazzi tuoi brutto guardone?” propose il fabbro d’inganni.  
“Molto gentile, ora puoi levarti dalle palle grazie? - continuò Gabriel- e mi raccomando, va sottolineato il grazie”  
“Oppure lo aggiravi in modo un po’ più _ingannevole_. Insomma, da quando in qua _Loki_ deve chiedere il permesso a qualcuno per fare qualcosa?” ragionò Lucky, fissandolo con sufficienza.  
“Esatto! Io l’avrei teletrasportato da qualche altra parte con uno schiocco di dita. In qualche telenovela spagnola magari”  
“Potevi usare un passaggio segreto verso l’universo”  
“O cambiare Aspetto”  
“O potevi ucciderlo!” propose il biondo Loki tutto contento. Gli altri tre si voltarono verso di lui fissandolo esasperati.  
“Che c’è? È Bartleby quello intelligente tra di noi, io sono pur sempre l’ex-angelo della morte!”  
“…. Oppure c’è sempre il Trucco Più Vecchio del Mondo”  
“Dannazione sì! Il Trucco Più Vecchio del Mondo ci sta sempre a pennello per fregare Heimdall! - si esaltò il rosso alle parole di Low Key- tu consci il Trucco Più Vecchio del Mondo, vero pivello?”  
“….”  
“…o Cristo”  
“… non ho parole”  
“Persino io conosco il Trucco! E sono un angelo caduto!”  
“Se non sono davvero morto qualcuno può per favore uccidermi? Non credo di essermi mai vergognato così tanto di esistere”  
“Oppure uccidiamo lui. In fondo è lui che porta disonore sul nostro nome”  
“Io tiro fuori gli alcolici forti. Qualsiasi cosa si decide ce ne vorranno un sacco per sopravvivere a quest’onta. Ma proprio un sacco” scosse la testa rossa con delusione Low Key, alzandosi e iniziando ad incamminarsi verso il nulla a grandi passi. Per ritornare dopo qualche istante dal nulla, sempre a grandi passi e con una cassa arrugginita tra le mani.  
“Avevo capito che prendevi il sacco”  
“Il sacco è per le grandi occasioni felici. In questo caso ci vuole solo una svagonata di alcool per annegare il dolore dell’onta”  
“Un casino di alcool!”  
“Un harem di alcool!”[[5]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftn5)  
“Una fucilata di alcool!”  
“Ma tu pensi solo ad uccidere o a scopare il tuo ragazzo?!” si esasperò Gabriel, abituato ad avere l’ultima parola.  
“Detto da uno che fa paragoni solo sul sesso sono abbastanza sicuro di poter affermare di avere argomenti vari e distinti”  
“Oh oh, com’è che si dice in questo caso? Ba-dum tsss!” ghignò il già perennemente ghignante _(dite che si poteva risparmiare?)_ Low Key, riprendendo il suo posto e aprendo la cassa. Era piena di bottiglie dall’aspetto non poi così vecchio, ma piuttosto sabbioso.  
Nel frattempo il giovane angelo stava ricevendo i complimenti dagli altri due _(sì anche da Gabriel. Il vero Loki infondo sa sempre incassare con dignità le battute di spirito meritevoli. È quando decide che è arrivato il momento della vendetta che bisogna iniziare a preoccuparsi. E a stare attenti. Molto attenti. Questo è il segreto)_ sotto lo sguardo “leggermente” _(possiamo proprio dir- … in seguito a minacce molto poco velate la voce narrante ha deciso di essere il più parziale possibile. No, non ha intenzione di scusarsi con uno che si è abbassato a minacciare la voce narrante. Disonore! Dison-… oh insomma, ormai lo sapete)_ offeso di Loki.  
“Non ci vedo niente di così maestose da meritare tutta questa manfrina” non riuscì a trattenersi dal borbottare.  
“Non è niente di maestoso, ma intanto lui ha ribattuto senza restare lì a fare l’allocco irascibile. Cogliendo le occasioni giuste si riescono a fare grandi cose”  
“Io ho colto al meglio la mia occasione! Sono stato re di Asgard!”  
“…Io ho scatenato il Ragnarok, cogliendo la giusta opportunità”  
“Gran bei tempi quelli” confermò Low Key, allungando una bottiglia a Lucky e facendole scontrare in un brindisi alla cara vecchia Apocalisse.  
“Io avrei potuto annullare la Creazione, se solo avessi voluto”  
“Bisogna anche sapere quando l’occasione non va colta, Junior- Gabriel gli strinse la spalla con fare paterno- io è meglio se non dico cos’ho fatto, ho diventiamo vietati ai minori” ammiccò poi, aprendo la sua bottiglia ed iniziando a bere.  
“Io non sono minorenne- protestò subito con vemenza Loki- ho 1046 anni!”  
Non serve dire come reagirono due dei e due angeli che c’erano quando il mondo era stato creato. _( ~~Muahahahah!!!~~ …Sì, la voce narrante è molto soddisfatta della sua vendetta, grazie per averlo chiesto)_  
Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo, strappando con fare esasperato la bottiglia dalle mani del rosso ed iniziando a bere a grandi sorsi. Tanto peggio di così non poteva andare. _(La voce narrante ci tiene a precisare che non ha nulla a che fare con tutto ciò. Svolge solo il suo ruolo con passione. Con molta passione. E con un pizzico di goduria per le sventure altrui, deve ammetterlo)_  
“Non c’è che dire, il rum di contrabbando ha un sapore tutto suo” approvò Gabriel, prendendo un’altra lunga sorsata mentre al suo fianco Loki sfogava la rabbia per non poter bere sulla gomma ( _La prima volta che si era ubriacato di brutto Bartleby l’aveva convinto a licenziarsi, la seconda volta Bartleby l’aveva ucciso. E visto che stare lontani da Bartleby non era nemmeno mentalmente concepibile, gli toccava star lontano dall’alcool. Che disdetta)_  
“Come hai fatto a trovarlo?”  
“Un gruppo di contrabbandieri l’aveva seppellito su una piccola isola sperduta. Detti contrabbandieri sono stati giustiziati senza che nessuno sapesse dove avevano nascosto il loro bottino. Un po’ alla volta è tutto scivolato in questo mondo. Basta sapere dove guardare”  
“Quindi qua è dove finiscono le cose dimenticate?” domandò Loki, con la voce già leggermente strascicata.  
“Gli spazi tra gli universi hanno la tendenza a riempirsi di… _cose_. E le cose dimenticate sono quelle che scivolano qua più facilmente” Lucky fece un gesto vago verso tutti i strampalati oggetti disposti a casaccio nel paesaggio.  
“Dopo bisogna solo essere abbastanza bravi a trovarli nel momento giusto”  
“Quindi anche noi siamo stati dimenticati”  
“Per quel che mi riguarda, ho i miei dubbi. Io avevo l’attenzione di tutti gli dei concentrata su di me per una piccola… incomprensione. Dubito che si siano dimenticati della mia esistenza mentre m’inseguivano armati di tutto punto e minacciandomi in modi molto poco gentili ma, lo devo ammettere, assai fantasiosi. Da quel punto di vista riescono a sorprendermi ogni volta. Quindi direi che sono capitato qui per caso, trovando fortunatamente un buco nell’universo al momento giusto- altro sorso di rum- c’è un motivo in fondo se mi faccio chiamare Lucky”  
“Io stavo combattendo contro quell’idiota di mio fratello maggiore, e quel coglione mi ha pugnalato. Un vero bastardo. Insomma, sono il piccolo di famiglia io. E il più carino di tutti. Nonché il suo fratello preferito. Credevo che tutto questo valesse qualcosa. Alla fine io non volevo neanche ucciderlo. Solo fargli molto molto male, in modo che avesse altro a cui pensare che alla solita vecchia Apocalisse. Invece no, Lucifero deve sempre fare la prima donna e mi ha fatto fuori. Più o meno”  
“A me è andata anche peggio. Infilzato dalla moglie morta del mio pseudo-nipote. Nonché ex-compagno di cella. Insomma, doveva essermi grata visto che avevo insegnato a quel cazzone come sopravvivere in prigione. Se non fosse stato per me, il ragazzo si sarebbe trovato piegato a novanta dopo due giorni. E come mi ringrazia la cara mogliettina fedele morta mentre faceva un pompino al migliore amico di suo marito? Una lancia dritta nel petto. Quella donna presta troppa attenzione ai dettagli inutili. Certo, avevamo causato la sua morte, e se non forse intervenuta con molta probabilità anche Shadow ci avrebbe rimesso le penne, ma in fondo non mi sembra nulla di che, non vi pare?”  
Il rosso ricevette un coro di assensi. E un altro giro di bottiglie di rum fu fatto. Per non parlare dei dolci che Gabriel faceva apparire in continuazione.  
“La famiglia fa proprio schifo”  
“Almeno i vostri non vi hanno lasciato cadere nello spazio infinito dopo aver passato tutta la vita a straparlare di quanto sono forti e bravi e del fatto che niente è impossibile per loro. E questo solo perché avevo legalmente preso possesso del trono di Asgard e volevo impedire a quell’idiota di Thor di scatenare una guerra interplanetaria tornado a casa”  
E stranamente per una volta anche Loki ricevette i suoi versi d’assenso e addirittura un brindisi di solidarietà. _(La voce narrante vorrebbe sarcasticamente far notare come probabilmente non venne ricoperto d’insulti dagli altri per essere caduto in una sbronza triste solo perché gli altri iniziavano ad essere pericolosamente_ allegri _, ma decide che il non farlo sarà la buona azione di quest’anno)_  
“Ma quindi alla fine, loro sono finiti qui per caso e hanno una buona probabilità di essere vivi, voi due invece siete morti sul serio, proprio come” tirò le somme l’angelo caduto.  
“Hellooo? Trickster! – sbuffò Gabriel, indicandosi con un’aria molto offesa– io non _muoio._ Al massimo si potrebbe dire che… mi dileguo con stile. E con un grande impatto emotivo. ”  
“Ma non eravamo tutti d’accordo nel definirci alternativamente vivi?”  
“Già, esattamente, nulla che il tempo non possa riparare. Anche se la prossima volta che becco Luci le sentirà, mi ha spiumato il mio paio d’ali preferito[[6]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftn6)”  
“E poi dai, ci vuole qualcosa di più che una stupida lancia sacra per uccidermi. Fisicamente sarò anche morto, ma uccidere un’idea… ho vissuto per molto, molto tempo, e devo ancora vedere una cosa del genere. Per fortuna”  
“Ehi ehi ehi- Lucky interruppe l’altro rosso, fissandolo storto- non puoi definirci una semplice _idea_ , mi sento sottovalutato. Non si può chiamare la cristallizzazione di milioni di migliaia di pensieri, desideri e preghiere come una semplice _idea_ ”  
“Scusa tanto, era per non incasinare ancora di più la situazione”  
Gabriel alzò gli occhi al cielo: quei discorsi da dei pagani erano una delle cose che l’avevano sempre annoiato di più quando doveva indossare i panni di Loki.  
“Vedi ragazzo- gli interruppe, voltandosi leggermente verso l’altro angelo- per farla semplice il fatto è che in principio c’era la Parola”  
“E la parola generò l’Uomo” il biondo corrugò la fronte, fissando gli altri.  
“Sì, ma poi l’Uomo generò il Sogno” intervenne Low Key.  
Lucky annuì in approvazione “E il Sogno generò gli Dèi”  
“Dopodiché potresti scoprire che le cose si fanno solo un _tantino_ più complicate[[7]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftn7)\- riprese la parola l’arcangelo- capisci ora?  
“E si capisce anche perché non ci si può definire come delle semplici _idee_ ” insistette Lucky, lanciando un’occhiataccia all’altro rosso.  
“… io capisco che dovrei uccidervi tutti perché vi credete Dio ma esiste un Unico e Solo Dio”  
Ci fu un generale verso di disperazione e scuotimento di teste con fare abbattute.  
“ _Dèi_! Noi siamo _Dèi_. La fortuna di essere tanti è che nessuno si considera superiore all’altro” insistette Low Key.  
Lucky corrugò la fronte “Bhe, a parte noi, ma noi _siamo_ migliori di tutti gli altri”  
“Questo era sott’inteso” i due rossi si scambiarono un cenno d’intesa ghignante.  
“… esseri sovraumani, se li definiamo esseri sovraumani la smetti di minacciarli di morte ogni tre per due?” trattò Gabriel.  
L’altro angelo ci pensò su qualche istante prima di riconoscere che poteva concedergli questa grazia.  
“Cazzo, sei proprio fissato per gli omicidi. Quasi mi manca quando parlavi solo del tuo ragazzo”  
“Ehi lo sterminio di massa è una delle attività più stressanti ed impegnative che possano esistere! – si difese prontamente il biondo- e per quel che riguarda me e Bartleby, abbiamo letteralmente un’eternità di tensione sessuale arretrata sulle spalle, scusa tanto”  
“Il ragazzo non ha tutti i torti in fondo”  
“Ma almeno ti sei vendicato per averti ucciso?”  
“… non era esattamente nella lista delle priorità. Quando ci siamo svegliati qua ci era letteralmente appena spuntato un cazzo quindi…”  
“Vi siete subito dati un gran da fare, eh?” ammiccò Gabriel.  
“Più che altro dovevamo capire come gestire la cosa. Non potete immaginare quanto cambino le cose nel baricentro. Quindi io stavo cercando di capire come camminare, mentre Bartleby stava straparlando per l’ansia, passava dal parlare di Dio, a questo posto, di quanto gli dispiaceva di avermi ucciso, e roba del genere. Alla fine l’ho baciato e finalmente si è zittito. E si accorto del regalo che ci ha fatto Dio. Bartleby parla sempre troppo”  
“Strano, di solito è quello che dicono di me”  
“L’eccezione alla regola. E poi almeno lui può scopare con regolarità”  
“Ehi nemmeno il sottoscritto ha mai avuto problemi a trovarsi una ragazza”  
“Intendevo dire mantenere una relazione stabile”  
“Io sono sposato. Più o meno. Sarà per questo che sto a casa il meno possibile”  
“La cosa più simile ad una relazione seria è stata con Kalì circa … duecento anni fa. Stavamo giusto per iniziando a sistemare le cose quando quel cazzone di Luci ha dovuto mettersi in mezzo”  
“Kalì? _Quella_ Kalì?!”  
“Quante Kalì conosci con un numero spropositato di mani e uno strano kink per il sangue? Sì, certo che è _quella_ Kalì, brutto idiota! … e devo ammetter che con tutte quelle mani il sesso diventa assai interessante”  
“… ora capisco perché quella vecchiaccia mi guardava sempre strano”  
“Non è vecchia!”  
“Forse nel tuo universo, nel mio è una vecchia inquietante vestita di rosso. E di ossa”  
“… direi che non ci tengo ad incontrarla affatto, sembra la versione creepy di Mamma Natale”  
“No. Mamma Natale è anche peggio” rabbrividì Low Key.  
“Resta il fatto che Junior qua è più fortunato di noi nelle relazioni sentimentali a quanto pare”  
“E lui non ha nemmeno dovuto ripiegare su suo fratello”  
Low Key allungò una mano, colpendolo al ginocchio da comodamente disteso sul suo sdraio “Spoiler” ricordò con fare annoiato.  
“Oh giusto”  
“Cosa centra Thor?[[8]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftn8)”  
“Chi ha detto che si parla del tuo di fratello?”  
“Inoltre sai, il fatto che tu hai subito collegato l’argomento a tuo fratello è assai sospetto. Stai per caso cercando di nascondere qualche sentimento represso, pivello?”  
“Ah-ah! L’avevo detto io che tra quei due c’era qualcosa” l’angelo caduto stava ghignando tutto contento di aver avuto ragione lui invece che Bartleby, almeno questa volta.  
“Ma di cosa diamine state parlando?! Io _odio_ Thor, quale parte della frase è così difficile da capire?”  
“Suvvia ragazzo, i legami tra fratelli sono un poco più complessi di così, parlo di esperienza” sbuffò l’arcangelo.  
“E in fondo non siamo i tipi da scandalizzarsi per un po’ d’incesto” lo sostenne il rosso, mentre Lucky dava una mirata gomitata all’angelo per impedirgli di minacciarli ancora di morte _(Lucky sa che Loki in quanto Loki ha un certo standard da rispettare e a parer suo l’angelo della morte deve rinnovare un po’ il repertorio prima di tornare a minacciare uccisioni e stermini di massa con tranquillità)._  
“Tutt’altro. Proprio l’altro giorno abbiamo beccato un mio omonimo che se l’intendeva fin troppo bene con il caro fratello Michael[[9]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftn9). Dannazione se quei due non si chiariscono giuro che vado e li chiudo dentro una stanza con un solo letto. Così magari si schiariscono un po’ le loro idee del cazzo. In tutti i sensi”  
“… questa potevi risparmiartela”  
“Scusa, ero preso dall’enfasi. Succede sempre quando parlo di un me stesso, anche se di un altro universo”  
“Certo che anche loro non scherzavano sulla famiglia incasinata”  
“La famiglia fa schifo in ogni universo” mugugnò Lucky, con una smorfia.  
Gabriel annuì “Conoscevo questi idioti, prima della mia… fuga con classe, due fratelli, il cui hobby in pratica era morire l’uno per l’altro. Eppure nonostante tutto continuava a far l’impossibile per salvarsi la pelle a vicenda ogni volta. E tutto perché, a sentire loro, la famiglia viene prima di tutto”  
“… che imbecilli”  
“Puoi ben dirlo. È per questo che una volta gli ho intrappolati in un loop temporale in cui uccidevo Dean ogni giorno in modo diverso. È stato uno spasso, devo ammetterlo”  
“Ma alla fine non avevano torto, io sono morto per la mia famiglia. Bartleby è sempre stato la mia famiglia e non l’avrei cambiato per nulla al mondo. Nemmeno per la possibilità di tornare a casa”  
“Pff, io sono _alternativamente vivo_ per causare la battaglia più grande di tutti i tempi, che ci avrebbe sostenuto per secoli e secoli a venire. Io e il mio complice, Odino. Era il nostro piano per la pensione- il rosso corrugò la fronte, mentre un insolito sospetto gli attraversava la mente- sono quasi morto per il _nostro_ imbroglio…. Cazzo, vuoi vedere che alla fine sono morto per lui? Fanculo, mi sentirà non appena lo ritrovo”  
Mentre il fabbro di menzogne annegava l’amaro in altro alcool, anche Gabriel si fece un analisi emotiva “… dannati Winchester con i loro occhi da cuccioli, ecco a cosa serviva tutto quel loro discorso del cazzo! Non appena me ne vado da qua gli farò vedere i sorci verdi. Letteralmente. E poi gli farò esplorare il culo di una bal-“  
“Gabe, contieniti un po’, stiamo cercando di ubriacarci qua. Farci vomitare tutto con certe immagini non è esattamente nei piani”  
“…scusa, non sapevo che eri così delicato”  
“Delicato sarai tu, idiota, che si fa fregare da due umani come il peggior fesso”  
“Fesso a me? Ma ti sei visto allo specchio?!”  
Mentre i due continuavano a bisticciare, Loki scosse la testa.  
“Io odio Thor. Niente mi farà cambiare idea”  
Lucky alzò un sopracciglio, prendendo un’ultima, lunga sorsata di rum, per poi buttare sul fuoco la bottiglia ormai vuota.  
“Lo sai, l’odio non è una cosa di testa. È una cosa di cuore. E nel cuore i confini sono molto labili”  
Loki fece per ribattere ma un’altra occhiata del rosso lo fece desistere. Insieme agli strilli infantili di Gabriel e Low Key che avevano iniziato ad accapigliarsi peggio di due bambini nemici per la pelle.  
L’angelo della morte li fissò per qualche istante, profondamente perplesso, prima di scrollare le spalle e alzarsi.  
“Bene, dopo tutto questo parlare di relazioni credo che tornerò da Bartleby. Gli servo come scusa per guardare i cartoni”  
A quanto pare senza saperlo il giovane angelo aveva detto la parola magica, perché Gabriel smise subito di strattonare la maglia di Low Key, spingendolo di lato “Cartoni? Chi ha detto cartoni? Perché noi non guardiamo i cartoni?”  
“Perché preferisci spiare il tuo omonimo e suo fratello gemello, ecco perché razza di pervertito” borbottò il rosso, riappropriandosi del suo sdraio con fare offeso.  
“In effetti io sono sempre l’argomento migliore in circolazione, devo ammetterlo” l’arcangelo sottolineò il tutto con una matura linguaccia, prima di ficcarsi l’ennesima caramella in bocca _(sì, ci sarebbe davvero da chiedersi come faccia ad avere ancora dei denti in quella bocca. Lui dice che è perché è talmente fantastico che i denti sono troppo onorati di essere suoi per andarsene, ma la voce narrante è piuttosto convinta che usi quel poco di luccicanza angelica che gli è rimasto per non farseli cadere)_  
“Non sei comunque invitato. Dopo i cartoni finiamo sempre per scopare sul divano e non vi voglio intorno. Senza offesa”  
“E chi si offende”  
“Ce ne vuole prima che uno come noi si offenda”  
“… a parte quel suscettibile là, ma a quanto pare il rum d’annata l’ha reso più malleabile”  
L’angelico Loki fissò tutta l’allegra _(e un po’ sbronza)_ brigata, prima di scrollare le spalle _(in fondo è pur sempre stato un angelo. Ha visto di peggio. Mai sentito parlare di quell’oscuro e imbarazzante luogo chiamato Paradiso?)._  
“Buon divertimento allora”  
Gabriel alzò la mano destra facendo il saluto vulcaniano “Lunga vita e prosperità. E cercate di non darci dentro troppo, l’ultima cosa che serve a questo posto è un angelo che resti incinto, grazie tante”  
Il biondo aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma poi preferì starsene zitto e volare via tenendosi la sua aria confusa _(saggia scelta, se date retta alla voce narrante. Solo un idiota si metterebbe a discutere su certi argomenti con uno che potrebbe letteralmente renderli reali con uno schiocco di dita. Dannata luccicanza angelico, prima o poi lo finirai anche tu Gabriel)._  
   
   
Gabriel tenne lo sguardo fisso sull’altro angelo finché non fu sicuro che se ne fosse andato.  
“Bene, ora che non rischiamo più di essere minacciati per l’ennesima volta di morte perché sono più che scuro che il sesso con animali sia vietato da qualche parte nella Bibbia, devo chiederlo: di chi è la colpa per il cavallo?”  
“Quale cavallo?”  
L’arcangelo alzò gli occhi al cielo alle parole del giovane dio “Sì, ero abbastanza sicuro che non centrassi tu. La cosa non mi sorprende minimamente”  
Low Key stava giocherellando con il fondo della sua bottiglia, mentre Lucky si grattava la guancia con fare non curante.  
“… la storia del cavallo è ancora in giro, uh?”  
“È difficile dimenticare che un dio ha partorito un puledro ad otto zampe, sì” confermò Gabriel, mentre Loki assumeva un’aria davvero confusa _(e su questo la voce narrante non ritrova nulla da dire per una volta. Insomma chi non sarebbe traumatizzato a sentire un discorso del genere? … a parte chi quel parto l’ha vissuto per davvero, ovviamente)_  
“Sleipnir? Cosa centra Sleipnir?” domandò il povero dio più pallido del suo solito.  
“A quanto pare qualche geniaccio di nome Loki è andato con un cavallo, e il risultato è stato un adorabile puledro. Con otto zampe” Loki assunse una vaga colorazione verdognola _(che si intonava perfettamente con le sue vesti, questo va detto)_  
Lucky roteò gli occhi “Si presta sempre troppa attenzione allo scandalo e mai nessuna ai dettagli”  
“Esatto! Nessuno parlo di Freya sotto il tavolo mentre stavamo discutendo dell’affare per convincermi a fare del mio peggio per salvarla. È abbastanza ovvio che io abbia detto dì sì con così tanto impeto. Se devo essere sincero non stavo nemmeno ascoltando” gli diede man forte Low Key.  
“Per non parlare delle notti! Il giorno a farsi inseguire da un cavallo e le notti con Frejya che dà il meglio di sé, sfido chiunque a tenere il ritmo per tre giorni di fila”  
“E poi sono rimasto puledra per undici mesi, mi par più che sensato che sia nato un cavallo. Non capisco perché tutti si fanno questi problemi”  
“Già, appunto”  
Gabriel gli stava fissando, sbattendo rumorosamente le palpebre e con una mano davanti alla bocca “… l’avevo detto che sarei stato perfetto in un film del View Askewniverse. E avrei finalmente risolto tutta quella tensione sessuale tra i personaggi”  
“Diavolo sì! Quello Smith la deve smettere di fare film su coppie di amici molto poco eterosessuali e assai ambigui[[10]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftn10). È una cosa stressante”  
“Non dirlo a me. Bene, direi che ho deciso cosa fare non appena recupero le forze”   
“Qualcosa di leggero, divertente e non troppo stressante, l’ideale per tornare in pista”  
“Tu? Hai già qualche idea?”  
“Qualcuna sì. Devo solo trovare quel vecchio cazzone del mio complice. Sì sa, gl’inganni migliori si fanno sempre in due. Lucky?”  
“Stare qui finché le acque non si sono calmate. Direi un secolo o due. E poi, giusto quando inizieranno a non poterne più e si staranno quasi uccidendo tra di loro per la noia, tornerò con il mio sorriso smagliante e l’aria innocente. In questo modo dovrei riuscire ad evitare i tentativi di vendetta, saranno troppo felici di avere di nuovo i miei casini di cui occuparsi per tentare di uccidermi. Almeno all’inizio”  
“Mi sembra un ottimo piano. E tu pivello? Anche se ho quasi paura di chiederlo…”  
“Mi vendicherò di Thor. Gli toglierò tutto ciò a cui tiene e lo renderò mio com’è giusto che sia”  
“…”  
“…”  
“… ecco appunto”  
“Guarda che fare il re non è poi così divertente”  
“Per nulla”  
“È irritante. Tutti che ti chiedono aiuto e consigli. E per cosa poi? Un’emicrania con i controcazzi e un sacco di cadaveri in giro. Sappi che il sangue è molto difficile da pulire dai vesti- lo avvertì Low Key, studiandosi le unghie- Molto meglio lasciare impegni così noiosi a qualcun altro e tramare nell’ombra nel frattempo”  
“Sì! E poi far assassinare l’idiota senza che nessuno possa davvero reclamare il suo posto. Tutto quel caos che dilaga nel regno, è una cosa magnifica”  
Lucky e Low Key continuarono con le loro pillole di saggezza e i ricordi dei bei vecchi tempi, trovandosi a ridere talmente tanto che avevano quasi le lacrime agli occhi. _(Low Key in particolare va molto fiero di svariati assassini di certi presidenti, qualunque cosa voglia dire, che gettano ben cinquanta stati nel caos più totale nello stesso momento. Dice che è una cosa assai divertente, oltre che produrre del Caos davvero di prima qualità, ottimo per un buongustaio come lui)_  
Poi piano piano ripresero fiato e il silenzio tornò a regnare.  
“… andiamo a disturbare Loki e il suo ragazzo nel momento clou?” propose poi Gabriel, gli occhi brillanti e un sogghigno minaccioso _(sì, è arrivato il momento della vendetta, vedo che siete stati attenti, bravi)_  
“Cazzo sì” Lucky si alzò di scatto in piedi sembrando un bambino iperattivo che si era ingozzato di dolci di nascosto ma aveva appena ricevuto il permesso ufficiale di mangiarne altri _(e in effetti si potrebbe discutere a lungo che le cose non siano proprio così in verità)_ , già pronto a rendere la vita di due praticamente estranei un inferno _(Lucky ci tiene a far sapere che lui non rende la vita un inferno, perché nell’inferno lui c’è stato e l’ha trovato un posto assi noioso, Lucky rende la vita_ interessante _. E questo dice tutto. Ma il lato positivo è che se la vita può essere resa_ interessante _vuol dire che non si è all’inferno, bisogna riconoscerlo)_  
“Low Key?”  
“Per il momento passo. Al massimo vi raggiungerò dopo” disse, tirando fuori una sigaretta che accese sul fuoco ed aprendo il libro a lungo dimenticato.  
“Perfetto. Pivello, buon proseguimento del viaggio e per favore, fatti spuntare un po’ le palle. Ne vale l’immagine di tutti qui, hai un grande nome da difendere, comprendi?”  
Detto questo i due si avviarono nel nulla, mangiando caramelle e Loki fu quasi sicuro di sentir domandare “Allora, questo cavallo…”  
Loki restò seduto per qualche istante ancora, fissando il fuoco, per poi alzarsi lentamente ed incamminarsi  
Low Key non distolse lo sguardo dal libro, mentre il giovane dio si allontanava.  
“Speriamo solo che non tenti di conquistare il mondo, o chi lo sopporterà più Gabriel…?”  
   
   
   
   
 _La voce narrante potrebbe raccontarvi di come l’angelo Bartleby non prese esattamente bene l’irruzione di altri due Loki nella sua vita e della mai-troppo-lenta occupazione di casa sua da parte di tre perfetti sconosciuti con il brutto vizio d’interrompere sempre lui e il_ suo _di Loki sul più bello._  
 _Potrebbe parlarvi di quanto bravi diventarono ad urlare tutti insieme e in perfetta sincronia “E bacialo!” mentre spiavano la vita di quel Loki bamboccione che piano piano si dimostrava degno del suo vero nome (ma non diteglielo, il ragazzo ha ancora tanta strada da fare)._  
 _Potrebbe parlarvi di quando Gabriel trovò il suoi veri omonimi e della lunga chiacchierata che ebbero su quell’idiota di Michael (chissà perché ma Michael è sempre un idiota, di qualunque universo si parli)._  
 _Potrebbe parlarvi di tutto ciò e di un sacco di altre cose, ma la voce narrante al momento ha trovato un pacco di caramelle, quindi ha di meglio da fare._  
   
 

 

* * *

  
[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftnref1) Brano tratto da _Dracula_ di Bram Stoker

  
[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftnref2) Ogni riferimento a _Buona Apocalisse a tutti!_ di Neil Gaiman e Terry Pratchett non è assolutamente casuale

  
[[3]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftnref3) Presentazione di Loki in gran parte presa proprio da _Runemarks_ di Joanne Harris (in Italia _Le parole segrete)_  


  
[[4]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftnref4) Per l’esattezza da _L’intrepida Tiffany e i piccoli uomini liberi,_ da cui è parzialmente ispirato anche il paesaggio

  
[[5]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftnref5) Un grazie ad __avatar__ per il suggerimento (più da Gabe di così non si poteva, sei stata geniale)

  
[[6]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftnref6) È headcanon di praticamente tutto il fandom di Supernatural che Gabriel, in quanto arcangelo, ha tre paia d’ali e durante lo scontro con Lucifero ne abbia perso solo uno e per questo motivo è felicemente vivo e al sicuro da qualche parte (sì, Gabriel è uno dei personaggi più amati e sì, sarebbe davvero ora che lo riportassero in pista, grazie tante)

  
[[7]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftnref7) _“In principio c’era la Parola/E la Parola generò l’Uomo/l’Uomo generò il Sogno/ e il sogno generò gli Dèi/ dopodiché potresti scoprire che le cose si fanno/solo un tantino più complicate… “_ direttamente preso da _Runemarks_ di Joanne Harris

  
[[8]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftnref8) Piccolo riferimento alla thorki ovviamente, sono pur sempre io infondo.

  
[[9]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftnref9) … Ogni riferimento a Dominion e al fatto che io shippi gli arcangeli gemelli Gabriel e Michael come un’ossessa è assolutamente casuale. Sì sì puro caso

  
[[10]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/Nomen%20Omen.doc#_ftnref10) View Askewniverse è una geniale serie di film targati Kevin Smith di cui, tra l’altro fa parte anche Dogma. Alla lontana la trama parla sempre di una coppia di amici molto legati (e dalla molto dubbia eterosessualità nei confronti l’umo dell’altro, cosa che viene ribadito più volte anche nel corso dei vari film) e tra i vari argomenti di cui a volte parlano c’è anche il sesso uomo/animale. Detto così può suonare molto male, lo immagino, ma bisogna vederli per capire (Dei giovanissimi Jason Lee, Ben Affleck e Matt Damon, lo stesso Smith, Alan Rickman e addirittura Stan Lee, vi servono davvero altri motivi per iniziare a vedere questi film?) ~~(Ben Affleck che bacia Jason Lee ahhhh quei due sono l’amore aka l’ultima OTP che si è aggiunta alla mia flotta <3)~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Parliamo un attimo di cose sensate. Per quel che riguarda il titolo, _Nomen Omen_ vuol dire nome parlante, il nome già determina il destino del personaggio che lo porta, o almeno questi sono i miei vaghi ricordi del liceo (se mi sbaglio non abbiate problemi a farmelo notare); _L’importanza di chiamarsi Loki_ invece è un chiaro riferimento a _L’importanza di chiamarsi Ernest,_ opera di Oscar Wild.  
> Altra cosa, al povero Loki di Tom Hiddleston gli ho fatto fare la figura dello scemo lo so, ma visto che le mie aspettative per Loki erano ai livelli dei Loki che già conoscevo (ovvero tutti tranne quello di American Gods, mi pare) non ho problemi ad ammettere che sono rimasta molto delusa dal Loki del primo Thor, per ovvi motivi (dai capelli non rossi, alla lingua d’argento praticamente inesistente -__-) esattamente come non ho problemi ad ammettere che mi piace come lo stanno facendo evolvere film dopo film. Quindi dal mio punto di vista il Loki del primo film è praticamente una nullità rispetto i suoi omonimi, ma ovviamente non ho niente contro Tom o la sua magistrale interpretazione (anche se, va detto, il caro Richard Spieght Jr che interpreta Gabriel in Supernatural faceva tutta la storia del Loki’d ben prima che Loki stesso fosse famoso. Sì, con tanto di baffi finti. Sì, è proprio un genio, lo so <3)(E sì,  Bring back Gabriel è il mio motto del momento visto che manca meno di una settimana all’undicesima stagione)  
> … ok, la parte (pseudo) intelligente è finita. Il senso di tutto ciò mi è ignoto, ma questa storia mi ronzava per la testa datipo tre anni e mezzo (a pensarci bene è la prima vera fanfiction che il mio cervello ha elaborato appena finito di vedere Thor O.O) quindi tra personaggi che si sono aggiunti all’ultimo (scusa Low Key, giuro che non avevo intenzione di quasi dimenticarti) e altri che mi sono dovuto rifiutare di aggiungere (il Loki di The mask 2 non me lo perdonerà mai, me lo sento), discussioni che hanno letteralmente preso vita da sole e spazi tra gli universi che si sono riempiti fin troppo, è nato tutto ciò senza il benché minimo senso logico, se non quello di strappare una risata. Ma in fondo si parla di Loki, quale senso ci si aspettava?   
> Spero che vi siate divertite tanto quanto me e per ogni commento, critica o domanda (lo ammetto, mi faccio prendere la mano quando si parla di crossover) sono a vostra disposizione.  
> Grazie del tempo donato a questo lungo sclero, spero che ne sia valsa la pena :)  
>    
> Ciao ciao  
> roby_lia  
>  


End file.
